With the development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, various electronic devices are developing into multimedia devices which provide various multimedia services. For example, an electronic device may provide various multimedia services such as a messenger service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music replay service.
As touch screen technology is applied to the electronic devices, preference for touch screen-based electronic devices increases. The touch screen-based electronic device may detect a touch which is input by a user's finger or an input pen such as a stylus and simultaneously display various multimedia contents on a display screen. In addition, as many users desire the electronic device with a larger screen, the size of the touch screen-based electronic device increases and thus the content displayed on the large screen becomes larger.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.